Walkthrough:Aleppo - Consolidation of Power
Saladin's Conquest Mission 3: Aleppo, the Consolidation of Power Objective: kill the enemy Lord Starting units: 161 slaves, 26 slingers, 24 assassins, 42 Arab swordsmen In this mission you march against the fortification of Aleppo. The Crusaders maintain here a large, yet lightly guarded fortification, which gives an opportunity to attack now that should not be missed. The local emir sent you a number of slaves to burn up the city and dispose of the Crusader landlord. Aleppo is the largest castle you have ever seen in the campaigns, situated in the top right corner. It is highly populated and it has two defense lines: the outer consisting of two lookout towers and a gatehouse, while the inner on is built on a plateau with a square tower and a large gatehouse. Crossbowmen guard the inner area and the outer gatehouse, while bowmen look over the side territory. Quickly grab your troops and separate your army into three groups. Make two groups of assassins and send one of them near the southeastern tower, while the other group moves with your main army to the northern tower, staying out of range. Move your lone group up to the cliffs and take a deep breath, then advance to the walls and engage the bowmen in the eastern tower. Repeat the procedure with your other group in the other lookout tower. Some assassins will die while climbing, but you should succeed with minimal effort. Attack the crossbowmen on the outer gatehouse with your assassins from the sides. They will die easily, but as soon as the gatehouse is captured, move out and retreat to safety, as outnumbering swordsmen will attack you. You can leave them reclaim the gatehouse, as we are going to break in somewhere else. Have the remaining assassins regroup with your main army and destroy the lookout tower near them. When it is down, move in a slave to set some buildings on fire. Swordsmen will engage it, so just bring in your own swordsmen and overthrow the single targets. You should only move in with them if fire is not endangering their lives. Just watch the enemy burn. If fire spreads badly, you may have to employ more arsonists to take care of the courtyard. Use your swordsmen and slingers whenever swordsmen are threatening your quest. When the courtyard is cleared, now comes the hardest mission: a tough gatehouse guarded by numerous crossbowmen. That is why you have the so many slaves. Form groups of 20-25 slaves each and send the assassins near the tower the crossbowmen are stationed at. Send the slaves after one another to destroy the gatehouse (they damage it surprisingly fast), while the assassins climb up the high wall and try to murder the crossbowmen. Your troops will fall very fast, but the gatehouse should be down in no time if you can order almost all your slaves to destroy it. After that, move in all your troops to kill the light guard and the Lord himself. Navigation Category:Stronghold Crusader Category:Stronghold Crusader Walkthroughs